Twosome
by Mysteriol
Summary: Hilary observes the most enigmatic pair of friends, Kai and Tala, and muses over the perculiar bond they share. [postGrevolution]


Twosome 

- random musings from Hilary POV

_A/N: _

_I don't exactly know how Hilary really thinks on the inside, but I thought it would be fun to do a POV from an outsider's view on Tala and Kai's friendship, so I decided that a sensitive girl could actually give a more analytical perspective on this. _

_Yep, Kai and Tala kick ass together so hard, we'll kiss the moon, don't you think? _

_mysterio000_

The music is blaring from the hi-five stereo system, and it's annoying me to no end. I don't know why I actually agreed to attend this Beybladers' Party or something of that sort, but I push the fault to that no-good loud-mouthed Tyson Kinomiya for rubbing off some influence on me somehow. I am not a blader, and I don't know how I ended up here.

I am sweating a little from the previous dance I had with Tyson. It's not like I wanted it anyway, but everyone on the floor was teasing us about it, even Kenny! And he was the last person I know to want to betray me, but he did exactly that! It makes me angry to no end. So I excused myself that I am tiring out, and am seated on the bar table right now where the waiters serve drinks to bruised-legs dancers. Consider me part of them.

I stir my blueberry juice and hear the ice cubes clink together for awhile. It's so much better than hearing some stupid pop music blasting my ears off for no good reason. I take interest in watching Ray and Mariah dance for a little, and note the hues of crimson splashed across their cheeks. They are a cute couple, if you ask me, and I really think they're made as one.

Far to the left, I see the loner guy better known as Kai Hiwatari, leaning against the furthest pillar with a fruit punch in his hands. His eyes are closed, and he acts like how he does all the time - cool, and uncaring about the things happening around him. His arms are folded across his chest like always, and his blue tendrils are flopping over his mahogany eyes. He's that mystical man that not even a rational, sane person like me can figure out, and I'm a girl. They say a sensitive girl can figure out almost anybody, but Kai Hiwatari is just one mystery.

I see that redhaired boy named Tala approaching Kai right now. He has a fruit punch in his hands as well, and I also note that Bryan and Spencer are not with him. I always feel weird watching the two of them get along ever since the time when Tala was comatose, because it's like they were always enemies up till the point when they made up.

I don't know how that happened, but it was as if the two of them were like what Tyson deemed as 'childhood-friends' once again. It just feels…bizarre to see two, usually stoic teens warming up to each other, but it feels nice and soothing on the inside as well. At least, these icy glacier-like beybladers have a humane side to them too.

Tala joins Kai by leaning against the pillar by his side. They don't speak for a long, long time. Their eyes merely search the dance floor, and I watch the two sets flicker with amusement when they settle upon Ray and Mariah. I cannot really hear them, but Tala seem to mutter something with that usual wolfish, feral smirk on his lips, and Kai respond by nodding imperceptibly.

If that's how two stoic teens communicate, it's kind of funny, but maybe it's just their way of doing so. It's like the two of them know and understand each other so well that they are telepathic and have free access to each other's minds and thoughts anytime they wish. I always get this eerie feeling when I watch them talk. Well, more like, communicate in silence, anyway.

There they go again. They don't say anything, when Kai shoots Tala a look I can't decipher. It doesn't look angry, nor sad, nor happy, nor anything. More like neutral nothingness, but Tala actually understands it, and responds by holding out his fruit punch and smirking and saying something.

I get a little blown off by how the two of them can communicate using silent language. Do they have their own Morse codes or something that we don't? Understanding one Kai Hiwatari was tough enough, but to understand both Kai _and _Tala, was asking for double trouble.

Then I see Kai looking away, and even if I don't hear it, I can see his lips forming into his trademark 'hn'. Then Tala's lips actually hint of a small smile. A _smile_, coming from the person who fought like a homicidal madman the last time he fought with Tyson Kinomiya.

Kai then holds out his fruit punch to Tala, and I wonder momentarily what he is doing. Tala then switches their glasses, and he takes a sip from Kai's glass. His facial expression is really hilarious and comical at the same time, and I wish I had a camera to capture that pictographic moment. It's not often that one sees the redhaired blue-eyed wolf master scrunch up his face and grimace outwardly. But that's what Tala is doing right this moment, and I muffle a laugh that catches my throat.

I come to the conclusion that what Kai was drinking awhile ago was far from fruit punch. Apparently, Kai had tried coke, and I don't think gassy drinks go well with Tala Ivanov, because his face looks contorted somewhat now.

I advert my eyes a little to catch Kai's. I really wish I have the opportunity to snap the both of them. It's so rare to see the two behaving like childish young boys acting so innocent as they sip on drinks they never tried in their entire lives before. Kai's eyes are no longer dull and bland. They are lit with hints of amusement now, as he watches his friend take in the coke the wrong way.

Did I say that word? Yes. Kai's _friend. _Tala is Kai's friend, and Kai is Tala's friend. I don't think anyone will understand the bond they share. I know they grew up together in a dingy, old abbey (courtesy of Tyson's tales) as children, and then split ways from there. Like close friends reunited once again to be together all over again.

How normal friends communicate with laughter and jokes, Tala and Kai speak with their eyes. Now I know why they say eyes are the windows to one's soul. This is true for the case of the both of them.

Tala seems to notice Kai's amusement as well, as he glares into those mahogany eyes. I see Kai snort, and I cannot help but grin at the comical sight. Tala and Kai bantering - now that's funny. The deadly duo that everyone fears when their names are put together, actually on the whim of snapping at each other! Sure sounds quite adorable, don't you think?

Tala says something, which I presume is Russian, since his lips curve in a complicated way that I cannot think in any way is English. He seems to be giving Kai his usual sarcasm-filled jibes, because Kai looks away again, snorting and going 'hn'.

And then, this is what happens. No, I'm serious.

Tala poked Kai in the ribs.

Yes, I said that, didn't I?

Tala _poked _Kai in the ribs.

Just like two childish, innocent, boyish kids poking and jabbing each other. Just that this is Tala and Kai we're talking about. I have no idea the two of them are this close, until this day when I see the common bond they reflect in their eyes. If there is telepathy in this world, I trust these two of them really possess the ability to reach each other's minds.

And Kai? What does he do? He responds by glaring at Tala, but still, his lips betray him as the side of it tilts up a little into a small smile. Imperceptible by an average Tyson Kinomiya, but hey, I'm a sensitive girl, so I see it all the same. Kai - smiling? The theory sounds foreign in itself actually.

Tala then points to his original fruit punch, and I think he is trying to tell Kai to sip it and try. Kai rolls his eyes, and says something back in Russian. I think he annoyed Tala, because the redhaired folds his arms, and gives a snort. A sarcastic gleam hems his blue eyes.

Their way of communication perhaps is to jab at each other with sarcasm until they both run out of ways to banter with each other. Which I doubt that.

Kai brings the glass to his lips, and hesitantly tastes it. For a while, his expression gives nothing away, before a smirk grace his lips, and he looks triumphantly down at Tala. Even _I _can tell that he is happy that fruit punch and him mix well together, and he has beaten Tala in something - drinking liquids without scrunching up the faces.

Tala doesn't seem too happy about it, though, and the redhaired glares at his friend. Kai's smirk only grows wider and wider, and Tala's scowl deepen even further. Then the latter hastily snatches his fruit punch back into his hands and gulp it down.

I cannot help but giggle at the hilarious sight. Kai is snorting, but his lips are half-smiling and threatening to spill into an amused grin - if that ever is possible from the high and mighty Voltaire's grandson. Tala is scowling as he downs his glass of fruit punch. The two obviously treat competitions seriously between them.

I give a wistful sigh and sip my drink.

Sometimes, the coldest, most cynical teenagers are the softest and most adorable on the inside.

I think Tala and Kai fit the bill perfectly whenever they are together, don't you think so? They act like they're mature, aloof beybladers, but in the end, they still revert back to their childish, innocent nature just like when they were young kids.

Things can change, memories can fade into naught but wisps and fragments, but the first bond and connection of a long, strong friendship can withstand the test of time all the same.

This twosome has proven it possible, isn't it so?

**Owari**

_A/N: Hopefully Hilary wasn't too OOC. She isn't the easiest character to write since I can't really grasp her personality well still other than how she blushes when people teases her about Tyson. Yups. If there are any facts I have gotten wrong, pardon me, because I don't watch Beyblade. (because it doesn't show wherever I am here! GRRRR) . _

_Kai and Tala kicks ass, yea! Drop a review, and I shall offer…a Tala PLUSHIE! Who doesn't like Tala? (answer a negative word to my question and I'll kick you hard!) _

_mysterio000_


End file.
